LE COME BACK
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Un nouveau sous-directeur arrive au labo... chap 02 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sydney Weaver

Série TV : CSI

Saison :

Titre : LE COME-BACK

Chapitre 1 :

Grissom est revenu à Las Vegas depuis quelques jours. Personne ne le sait à part son épouse naturellement. Il a donné des cours à Paris. Un jour, après un appel, Grissom a dû laisser sa femme faire la navette entre leur nouvelle vie en France et l'ancienne vie à Las Vegas.

L'époux de Sara pénètre dans le laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, au Nevada. Là, où il a longtemps travailler. Grissom se souvient qu'il est parti pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée, Sara, au Costa Rica. L'ancien Chef de l'équipe de nuit voit son ancien bureau. Il remarque trois tables à l'intérieur. Mais tout à coup, une voix se fait entendre dans le couloir. Et les laborantins lèvent leur tête et ils remarquent leur ancien Patron.

X : Grissom !

Le mari de Sara se retourne verse le son de la voix. Grissom observe quelques secondes. Il sourit.

GRISSOM : Ecklie ! Félicitation pour votre nouveau poste !

ECKLIE : Merci ! Je paries que c'est Sidle ! … Non Sara qui vous l'a raconté. N'est-ce pas ?

Grissom ne répond pas. Il a le sourire aux lèvres dès qu'il entend le prénom de son épouse.

ECKLIE : Permets-moi de vous féliciter pour votre mariage avec Sidle !

GRISSOM : Merci ! Conrad ! … Elle s'appelle Sara ! … Sidle est son nom de famille.

ECKLIE : Je sais. … Vous avez réfléchi pour le poste que je veux vous offrir ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

ECKLIE : Je fais vous présenter à vos employés ! … Vous venez !

GRISSOM : … Je vous suis !

Pendant le chemin, Ecklie et Grissom avancent dans le couloir.

ECKLIE : Le maire est ravi de vous revoir parmi nous !

GRISSOM : Moi ! … Je ne veux plus Sara loin de moi !

Ils arrivent enfin à la salle de repos. Les deux hommes pénètrent dans l'antre de pause. Les personnes qui se trouvés déjà se retournent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les garçons tournent de temps en temps leur tête vers celle de Sara. Cette dernière a le sourire aux lèvres et hausse ses épaules.

ECKLIE : Je ne vous présente pas ! …Tous ici ! … Vous savez qu'il s'est ? … Je vous ai promis depuis quelques mois un nouveau sous-directeur ! …. Le voici !

Sara écarte ses yeux. Elle est surprise mais ce matin, son mari lui a aussi promis une surprise aujourd'hui. Et c'est vraiment une surprise.

GREG : Sara !

SARA : Quoi ?

GREG : Tu étais au courant !

GRISSOM : Non ! … Mais je lui es promis une surprise !

NICK : Je paris que c'est ça la surprise.

GRISSOM : Bravo ! … Tu mérites ta nouvelle place…

CATHERINE : Sinon ! … Bienvenue !

GRISSOM : Merci ! … Cath'.

NICK : Catherine nous a devancé !

Tous rigolent.

**À suivre…**

**a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire en attendant de récupérer mon ancien ordinateur pour continuer les autres fanfictions.**

**a/n : Merci pour les reviews et ne pas insulter les personnes qui écrivent.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sydney Weaver

Série TV : CSI

Saison :

Titre : LE COME-BACK

Chapitre 2 :

Après la petite présentation du nouveau sous-directeur à l'équipe de nuit, Grissom sourit. Sara le regarde. Ecklie et les autres se rendent compte que les époux se sont connectés. Personne n'ose les séparer. Après quelques minutes, Ecklie tousse. Grissom se tourne vers son ancien ennemi du laboratoire.

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Ecklie !

ECKLIE : J'ai un bureau à vous montrer.

NICK : Grissom ! … Je peux vous redonner votre bureau ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Nick ! … C'est vraiment gentil ! … Le bureau est maintenant à toi.

NICK : Il est aussi à Greg et à Sara.

Grissom sourit en attendant le prénom de son épouse. Il est tellement accro. Grissom fait un clin d'œil à sa chère et tendre femme. Le nouveau sous-directeur du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas suit Ecklie pour signer le contrat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom retourne vers la salle de repos mais il n'y avait plus personne. Le mari de Sara cherche son ancienne équipe. Sara se trouve avec Greg au garage. Ils doivent chercher des preuves pour mettre en prison le coupable. Grissom entend la conversation de Greg et de Sara.

GREG : Tu dois être aux anges, Sara !

SARA : Pourquoi ?

GREG : Le retour de ton mari ici au labo.

SARA : Oui ! Comme ça je l'aurais peut-être 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, 365 jours sur 365.

GREG : Tu as vu ! … Il dirait du sang sur le cabot de la voiture !

SARA : Tu prélèves !

GREG : Bien ! … Chef !

SARA : Tu me rends folle là !

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Chéri ! … C'est mon rêve d'être appelée Chef !

GRISSOM : J'ai un nouveau bureau ! … Allez dans mon bureau !

SARA : J'ai rien fait !

GREG : Vous avez déjà fait l'amour dans le labo ?

SARA/GRISSOM : Greg !

GREG : Quoi s'est juste une question ?

GRISSOM : Dans mon bureau tous les deux !

GREG : Tu parties à trois !

SARA/GRISSOM : Greg !

GREG : Quoi c'est juste pour rire !

SARA : J'aime mieux ça !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Quoi oui ?

GRISSOM : À la question de Greg tout à l'heure !

SARA : Grissom !

GREG : Ooh !

Sara rougit tout en regardant son mari et son ami.

GREG : Et s'était où ?

SARA : Tu poses beaucoup de question, Greg.

GREG : Je demande où ?

GRISSOM : Dans…

Sara lui fait non de la tête.

SARA : Une seule réponse par jour !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire en attendant de récupérer mon ancien ordinateur pour continuer les autres fanfictions.


End file.
